Sakyamuni Naruto
by Xero Makaze
Summary: Nacido de dos personas que fueron leyenda y enseñada por una cuyo conocimiento es legendario. Se concibe un heroe, el nuevo campeon del mundo Shinobi. Sakya Naruto. Acompaña a este en su leyenda para convertirse en Sakyamuni (Sabio del Clan Sakya) y en su camino a la divinidad.
1. Chapter 1

El dia de hoy iba a nacer una persona muy especial para la vida de dos shinobi cuyo linaje es del más fino que pudiese haber en el mundo shinobi. Tsunade y Jiraiya…ambos estudiantes de Sarutobi Hiruzen. Tuvieron intimidad; un momento que el Sapo Sabio jamás olvidara.

* * *

_-Montes Nepalés; Entre lo que seria después Tetsu no Kuni y Tsuchi no Kuni-_

"_Por fin llegamos." Un hombre de cabello marrón expreso y le mostro a todos lo que había después de semanas de escalar las montañas mas altas y heladas del mundo shinobi. Junto a el venían otros cinco hombres; tres de ellos acompañados por esposa y los demás solos. Cada uno de estas personas eran miembros de una distinta familia pero de un mismo clan. _

_El Clan Sakya._

_Los nómadas se establecieron en las regiones mas frías; en un mundo que aun era nuevo para ellos, estas regiones eran bastas pero ellos eligieron este lugar. Las seis familias del clan sakya eran las siguientes. _

_La familia de descendencia real, Los Gautama. Los Fenrir, los Oslo, la familia Nimura y los Tsetung. Todas estas familias tenian algo en común; todos eran monjes. De generación en generación el clan empezó a crear sus propias formas de ver la vida. Los Gautama siendo la familia real eran venerados y respetados pero siempre subestimados. Fue hasta después de quince generaciones sucesivas que nació y se crio Siddharta Gautama que de todos los miembros del Clan Sakya, fue el primero en tener el titulo Sabio. Y le Heredo al Clan su Filosofía y los estableció en una tierra al fin fría pero disponible para vivir. _

_Sakya no Kuni_

_Mucho terreno para vivir; el Clan Sakya se hizo propietario original y único de lo que serian después dos naciones distintas. _

_Siddharta Gautama fue siempre un hombre sabio y secreto; siendo Daimyo de Sakya no Kuni descubrió la divinidad mental (Nirvana) que seria el primer Kekkei Genkai registrado del Clan Sakya y el primero del mundo Shinobi. Para desaparecer por mucho tiempo y regresar para morir. _

_Tomaron veinte generaciones para que Sakya Rimaru tomara el titulo de Rikudou Sennin y formara el que seria después; El Mundo Shinobi. El mismo dia que murió Sakya Rimaru; Nace Gautama Daisuke, monje fundador del primer monasterio registrado en el mundo Shinobi._

* * *

_Una mujer de cabello negro se recostó en el templo mientras que varios monjes la atendían. "Sabe que cometió el peor error del mundo." Uno de los monjes respondió y la mujer de cabello negro estaba tratando de esforzarse ya que el bebe del monje mas poderoso de las naciones shinobi iba a nacer. "Los Monjes descendientes del Clan Sakya y mas cuando son directos de la familia Gautama como Kirito-sama tienen prohibido tener descendencia con Shinobi por que afectaría directamente a la descendencia." Un monje joven respondió mientras atendía a la mujer que parecía ser una Uchiha. "Condenara a su hijo a una vida de soledad; ya que no podrá aprender las artes de su padre por ser hijo de una shinobi." El Monje respondió y la Uchiha lloro; sabia que al dar a luz al pequeño Gautama Jiraiya este estaría solo para el resto de su vida._

* * *

"_Somos del mismo Clan Jasen; ¿por que me quieres matar?" Un monje de cabello blanco erizado y vestido en ropas de monje pregunto a lo que un hombre vestido como Shinobi de Iwagakure dio su respuesta. "Eres del Clan Gautama Kirito; tu vida y la de tus descendientes siempre correrá peligro mientras tengas los papeles que autentifican que Tsuchi no Kuni y Tetsu no Kuni le pertenecen a la Familia Gautama y también déjame recordarte que…los Gautama se robaron todo aquello que era del Clan Sakya. Los Gautama como tu son unos ladrones. Se que tu tienes todo lo del Clan Sakya, dámelo y te dejare en paz." El respondió y Kirito se negó. "No; no dejare que te robes las riquezas para tus fines malvados. Se que tu familia se encargo después de muchos años buscar todo lo referente al clan sakya y mato a todo descendiente de los Sakya hasta dejar a los Gautama. Por eso Siddharta desaparecio y dejo a sus descendientes por el mundo. Eres tu el que esta mal; Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Kirito mordió su dedo gordo y frente el apareció Fukasaku._

_Este se inclino en reverencia. "Gautama Kirito-sama." La rana expreso y fue cuando Kirito mordiendo su lengua esparció la sangre por todo el brazo y apareció un gran rollo. Impactando la palma de su mano en el piso; creo un domo de Tierra que lo rodeo a el y a Fukasaku protegiéndolos de cualquier ataque._

* * *

"_Fukasaku; quiero que te lleves este rollo. Contiene todo sobre la familia Gautama y el Clan Sakya. Y también todo sobre el Rinnegan y Sakya Rimaru." Kirito respondió dándole a la rana el rollo. Sintiendo el domo caerse debido a los ataques de Jasen y otros ninjas de Iwagakure. "Quiero que cuando creas que llegue la hora; le des el rollo a Jiraiya. El es oficialmente el ultimo del Clan Sakya." El dijo con una sonrisa y Fukasaku se marcho con el rollo despidiéndose de una vez y para siempre de Gautama Kirito._

"_Artes Secretas Sakya: Estampida Maldita." El exclamo juntando sus manos y cuando el domo callo todos se sorprendieron para ver al monje del clan Sakya arrodillado. Sellos de color blanco rodeando su cuerpo. Sangre comenzó a salir de la boca de Jasen y se sorprendio. "¿Que hiciste?" El pregunto y el sonrio. "Matando en este preciso momento a todo miembro del Clan Sakya que este vivo." El respondió con una sonrisa, su cuerpo podrá descansar en paz e ir al Pos-Nirvana después de haber dedicado su vida a lo poco que significaba hasta que llego Uchiha Emiko y le dio significado. 'Adiós Emiko-hime.' El pensó y cayo muerto al igual que Jasen y todo Sakya que estuviera vivo._

* * *

_Emiko exclamo y al mundo vino un pequeño niño con cabello blanco erizado. Ella con una sonrisa; hizo un pequeño Fuinjutsu detrás del cuello del niño para sellar su Kekkei Genkai. Los Uchiha tenian muchos enemigos y eran muy odiados debido a los males de Madara. Cuando llegue el momento; su sharingan se activara…pero por ahora no debe de._

_La Uchiha se marcho dejando su hijo pequeño Jiraiya a los monjes que, tomaron la decisión de entregarlo a la aldea de la Hoja._

* * *

Jiraiya acompañaba a Tsunade que estaba algo agitada y con una panza muy, muy grande. "Tsunade-sama." Un doctor exclamo y fue cuando la acostaron en una cama; la mano derecha de Tsunade encontró espacio en la mano de Jiraiya. Apretando a cada contracción que tenia; Jiraiya solamente decía un ouch muy cómico.

"¡Maldito pervertido! Me embriagaste a propósito para salirte con la tuya." Ella expreso apretando el brazo de Jiraiya mientras otra contracción venia. "Tsunade-sama; debe calmarse y respirar." La doctora pidió de favor y Tsunade comenzó a respirar y miro al Sabio. "Jiraiya; ya no mas espionaje ni salirte con la tuya. Si lo que me dijiste de tener familia es cierto entonces ciérrate el desgraciado zíper." Ella respondió apretando y el sabio sonio. "OUCH; entonces tu ya no mas sake, ni borracheras y escapar en situaciones adversas. ¡YOUCH!" El Sannin expreso cómicamente y Tsunade empezó a respirar tratando de calmarse. "Lo hare cuando ¡ESTE MALDITO DEJE DE MOVER MIS ADENTROS!" Ella respondió y cuando la doctora le pidió pujar, ella empezó a pujar. "¡AH!" La sannin grito y cuando el bebe salió; dejando a una Tsunade fatigada la doctora corto el cordón umbilical y después de limpiarlo se lo dio a los papas. En la cabeza del bebe podía verse el cabello erizado negro, la piel igual que la de su padre y ojos de color café muy obscuro. Tsunade se sorprendio al ver a un senju hecho y derecho; Tsunade miro a Jiraiya que estaba sonriendo viendo a su hijo que al menos heredo su melena erizada. "¿Y como le llamaremos Tsunade?" El Sannin pregunto y Tsunade sonrio. "Naruto; Senju Naruto." Tsunade sonrio y fue cuando al momento apareció Fukasaku. Al estar en el momento preciso Fukasaku sonrio. "Jiraiya-chico. Felicidades pero vengo aquí para darte noticias muy importantes." El Sapo Sabio comento y Jiraiya puso total atención al sabio. "¿Que paso Fukasaku-sensei?" Jiraiya pregunto y el sapo fue directo e invoco un rollo grande.

"Jiraiya; tu eres parte de un clan muy ancestral." El sapo exclamo y extendió el rollo. "Esta posesión era la legacía de tu padre hacia ti Jiraiya. Su nombre fue Gautama Kirito; oficialmente el primer invocador de sapos y el que hizo el contrato hábil a los miembros de la familia Gautama." El sapo respondió y Jiraiya tomo el rollo algo sorprendido y sin poder decir nada. Tsunade estaba con sorpresa

Fukasaku sonrio y desaparecio dejando a una sorpresiva Tsunade que solamente pudo quedarse consiente a que la doctora pidiera a Kiyoshi para hacerle unos cuantos análisis y dejarlo a dormir.

* * *

Al Siguiente dia Tsunade despertó para ver a Jiraiya dormido en un sofá y ver entrar a la doctora que señalo que el pequeño senju estaba muy bien de salud y de peso. Entregándolo; señalo que pronto podrían salir. Al cerrar la puerta Jiraiya despertó de inmediato; con sus sentidos al cien porciento e inconscientemente con su Sharingan inmaduro activado.

"Bueno Tsunade-Hime; tu decides cuando irte." El respondió y Tsunade sonrio viendo al pequeño senju abrir sus ojos por segunda vez en su vida. "Asi que te retiraste." La Senju comento y Jiraiya sonrio con un si. "Decidí retirarme Tsunade; quiero vivir mi vida sin tener que perderme de nada. Tomare el tiempo para poder leer sobre mi familia y poder aprender todo lo que pueda." El dijo y Tsunade dio una sonrisa; que Jiraiya no ha visto en años. "Tienes un padre muy activo; ne Naru-chan." Tsunade le dio una sonrisa al bebe que tenia los ojos entreabiertos. Acercándose a su Hime le dio un beso en la frente y decidio sentarse en la silla de nuevo.

No tardaron ni una hora más en dejar que Tsunade por fin saliera del Hospital. Fue cuando una Shizune recién hecha Genin se acerco a su tia y tio y vio al pequeño Kiyoshi. "Tsunade-sama." Ella dijo y Tsunade miro a Shizune que siguió al dúo, Y desde entonces; los cuatro se hicieron familia.

* * *

**Y aquí termino el prologo de mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Ahora vendrán las edades;**

**Shizune: 5 (Si en la primera parte tiene 28; le quitamos 20 y tres mas)**

**Tsunade: 28 (Tiene 51 le quitamos 20 y tres mas; dan 28)**

**Jiraiya: 28**

**Tio Orochimaru: 28**

**Hiruzen: 46**

**Minato: (Diremos que fue genin de Jiraiya cuando este tenia 21 y para entonces siendo Pos-Guerra se graduó a los 8) 15**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsunade." Jiraiya comento a lo que su ahora afortunadamente o desafortunadamente esposa empezó a escucharlo. "Lamento si te obligue a algo que tu no querías y mas cuando te casaste con el hijo de una Uchiha; se que nuestros clanes no nos-." El sapo sabio fue interrumpido por la rubia sannin que tenia una mano en el cachete del hombre. "No te preocupes por eso; los clanes es una cosa, lo que tu sientes…es otra." Tsunade respondió poniendo su mano en el pecho del Sannin. Fue cuando la familia de cuatro sintió la mirada de alguien y para su sorpresa estaba Orochimaru, que dejo a ambos sannin sorprendidos estando muy ansioso. "Veo que se te hizo lo imposible; dobe." Orochimaru sonrio y se recargo en una pared de la cocina. "Quise venir a visitarlos por la ocasión. Le traje a Kiyoshi-kun unos juguetes de parte de su padrino." Orochimaru se acerco al pequeño con tres peluches, uno de cada invocación de los tres. Katsuyu, Gamabunta y Manda. "Sarutobi-sensei me envió a decirles que esta orgullosos de ustedes dos. Y vine para decirles que me voy a casar y quiero que sean los que den los anillos." Orochimaru comento a lo que todo alrededor se ciclo.

OROCHIMARU+CHICA=Orochimaru se casa.

**¡ERROR EN EL PUTO SISTEMA!**

"Estaremos ahí para ti Orochimaru. Cuenta con nosotros." Jiraiya respondió a lo que Orochimaru sonrio y con Kiyoshi en sus brazos el empezó a jugar con el niño y mostrar una faceta que realmente era extraña para ambos verla. "Esperen mis constantes visitas; Kiyoshi se ve que será un gran shinobi." Orochimaru respondió y se marcho dejando a Jiraiya y a Tsunade con su familia; oh el tenia tantas cosas que hacer. Tenia que ayudar a su Sensei con el hospital que Tsunade decidio dejar por un tiempo, checar sus laboratorios y pasar tiempo con su futura esposa.

* * *

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Jiraiya invoco a Fukasaku que apareció frente a el. "¿Que se te ofrece Jiraiya-chico?" El sabio de los sapos pregunto a lo que Jiraiya le comento que quería volver a aprender todo sobre el Senjutsu y alcanzar el Modo Sennin perfecto. "Bueno; pero antes de eso primero tendrás que aprender las técnicas del Clan Sakya y del Gautama. Ah y no olvidemos que tu Sharingan esta sellado y solamente tu sangre puede quitar el sello." El sapo respondió y se marcho en una explosión de humo a lo que Jiraiya sonrio; estos años serán buenos.

* * *

-Cinco Años después-

Heredero del Clan Senju y Príncipe del Clan Gautama, a su plena edad de cinco años siendo hijo de dos Sannin realmente no fue tan entrenado como uno desearía. Debido a la creciente tensión de las naciones en los últimos tres años su padre Jiraiya ha estado muy ausente, y su madre hace unos cuantos meses descubrió que iba a tener ahora una hija; aunque no todo fue tan mal ya que usualmente en estos últimos meses ha pasado el tiempo muy satisfactoriamente con su Padrino Orochimaru que, después de discordias decidio darle respuesta a tantas de sus dudas.

Por ahora lo tenia estudiando física, matemáticas; muchas cosas que uno preguntaría para que servirían y siempre que el le preguntaba eso a su padrino el le daba un golpe en la cabeza y le decía que era para cultura; algo que en el mundo shinobi estaba perdido. Y de eso se refirió muy detestablemente con un ejemplo. "De cien manzanas podridas a una sana; ¿cual comerías?" Uno por supuesto respondería que la sana y a eso viene esta analogía. "En el mundo shinobi prefieren las Cien manzanas podridas a la sana; y a la sana la tratan mal por no ser podrida."

Orochimaru por mala suerte quedo como padre soltero pero vio el lado bueno de las cosas; tenía a su hija Anko, que el Gautama aun no conocía. El Siempre decía que era su rayo de sol, la esperanza de su vida. Pero el casi nunca hablaba de sus ámbitos personales durante sus lecciones y enseñanzas; lo que jamás podría imaginarse Orochimaru era que estaba educando a su futuro aprendiz y sucesor.

Pero dejando tal cosa atrás, Naruto era un chico de estatura promedio a la de un chico de su edad. El tenia ya sus papeles para entrar a la academia ninja; su ambición era mostrarle a su padre que el es capaz y que los superara a ambos en todo ámbito; todo ámbito sin importar lo que pase ni lo que digan.

Su tez clara no tan morena como la del Shodaime, cabello negro erizado que llegaba apenas a sus hombros, ojos que constantemente cambiaban de color; algo que a Orochimaru le fascinaba. Cualquier color podía formarse en el iris de sus ojos, dependiendo ya sea de como se siente o simplemente al querer mostrar cierto color; el podía. Aunque usualmente siempre los tenia de color rojo. Portando un simple kimono de color azul rey con un obi de color negro, pantalones shinobi azules y sandalias shinobi negras. El fue uno de los primeros que llego y le tocaba estar atrás de todos los chicos famosos de la generación, muchos nombres conocidos estaban frente a el.

Hatake Kakashi hijo del Colmillo Blanco, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma hijo del tercer Hokage, Maito Gai hijo de Maito Kenshin el único capaz de identificar cualquier estilo de Taijutsu como si tuviera un sharingan. Entre otros que decidieron tomar la academia; todos entraron a diferentes salones; a el sorpresivamente le toco en el mismo salón de Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai y Uchiha Obito. Para su suerte se sentó a lado de un chico que era civil y junto a Obito que sinceramente era muy amigable.

* * *

Después de un dia en la academia Naruto regreso a su casa para su sorpresa encontrar a su padre en la mesa, al aprendiz de su padre Namikaze Minato, su novia Uzumaki Kushina y su madre embarazada y en la cocina. "Oh; ¿asi que el es tu hijo Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato pregunto algo sorprendido a lo que el Sabio dio una sonrisa y el Príncipe del Clan Gautama sonrio. "Buenas Tardes; Minato-san, Kushina-san." El dijo haciendo una breve reverencia y sentándose en la mesa con un suspiro. "¿Y como te fue en tu primer dia en la academia?" El Sannin se pregunto a lo que Naruto sonrio. "Oh; me fue bien. Conocí un Uchiha." El ambiente se tenso un poco; ya que como Naruto fue registrado con el Nombre senju debido a su madre ya que Jiraiya no tenia clan…aunque realmente fuera lo contrario. Que Naruto tuviera amigo-rival Uchiha podía repetir la historia de Hashirama-Madara. "El era amigable y muy diferente a como muchos describen a los Uchiha." El respondió y empezó a comer. "¿Y en las clases?" Tsunade pregunto Interesada a lo que el chico de cabello negro suspiro. "Bueno; todo lo que están viendo es chakra control y básicas como Matemáticas, Geografía del mundo Shinobi, Caligrafía y Gramática. Oh; Tou-san. Me gustaría saber si me podrías enseñar Fuinjutsu y Caligrafía." El dijo y Jiraiya sonrio y fue directo con su hijo. "Veras Naruto-kun; si tuviera tiempo de enseñarte lo haría pero; vine rápido para checar a tu madre y Minato me visito para presentarme a Kushina. Tengo que irme ya que Konoha necesita información." Jiraiya miro a Tsunade que no quería ni mirarlo; ella ha estado algo molesta con el desde que tomo la decisión de irse de la casa cuando Naruto tenia tres y abandonarlos a ambos en la casa. Shizune consideraba a Tsunade como una parte importante de su vida pero; decidio seguir los pasos de Tsunade y ser una Ninja-medico pero en un afán de libertad. Decidio tomar un apartamento e irse. A Tsunade le dolió mucho pero aun tenia un hijo, y ahora esperara una hija de Jiraiya. La vida tenía que seguir y tomar su curso.

"Oh." Fue lo único que dijo Naruto y al terminar se fue a su cuarto a seguir estudiando; hoy tenía que continuar sus clases con su Padrino Orochimaru. Usualmente en la casa no había nada que hacer; asi que, tomando iniciativa; salto de la ventana y fue en dirección a donde se encontraba su Padrino Orochimaru.

* * *

El primer año de la academia paso bien; Naruto era el primero de la Clase, sus números eran perfectos. Pero Kakashi mostraba tener habilidades Shinobi, algo que superaba el conocimiento meramente teórico y poca practica que tenia el Senju. Asi que; Hatake Kakashi en ese mismo año se graduó como genin y los demás tenian que continuar. Naruto se encontraba enojado que ni ganas tenia de volver a casa; estaba tan enojado que fue directo con el único que lo podía escuchar y el uico que se ha interesado en enseñarle algo. Su padrino Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-Kyofu." Naruto dijo algo enfadado a lo que el Sannin se sorprendio. "¿Que te tiene enfadado el dia de hoy Naru-kun?" Su padrino y mucho mas papa de lo que Jiraiya ha sido se acerco a Naruto que se sentó en la silla y trato de controlarse. "Si quieres ser shinobi; tienes que controlar tus emociones. **Piensa antes de hablar**." Lo último fue lo que siempre le ha recalcado el sannin desde que empezó a enseñarlo. "Quiero todo; quiero que me lo muestres todo, quiero saberlo todo." El Senju contesto a lo que el Sannin lo miro con una sonrisa. "Oh; el Hatake. Por lo que supe, no pudo superar tus números; pero en practica si. Mmm, ¿que te he dicho sobre las manzanas Naru-kun?" El pregunto a lo que Naruto de inmediato recordó.

Una manzana podrida eran los shinobi comunes; aquellos que solamente eran herramientas sin ningún conocimiento mas que su objetivo y sus jutsus. Jamás sabían el peligro que había detrás de un jutsu; ni tampoco sabían lo que la naturaleza le donaba a los humanos ni tampoco sabían los beneficios que venían de los metales y los plásticos, ni tampoco el beneficio de las agujas y las plantas, ni tampoco el desempeño que toma el fuego en la evolución de un shinobi. Las manzanas podridas son ciegas al mundo; ciegas a sus alrededores, ciegas a todo. Fáciles de controlar, fáciles de descartar, fáciles de matar e infestan al mundo shinobi como las cucarachas que son.

A diferencia el tipo de shinobi que es Uno de cien; es aquel que siendo una herramienta, conoce todo sobre Ninjutsu, los peligros, como evitarlos, como curar aquellos peligros, como darle a sus poderes una actualización más poderosa sin necesidad de tener que ir a jutsus de mas altos rangos. Que un jutsu se domina no solamente al saberlo sino cuando lo disecas, cuando conoces todo. Que es lo que hace como funciona,, sus efectos, como prolongarlos, como hacer el ataque mas fuerte y como proteger al usuario cuando esta haciendo dicho jutsu.

"Naru-kun. Si lo quieres saber todo, tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga sin ninguna queja, ni tampoco pensar en que duele. La vía para obtener el conocimiento es dolorosa, la vía para saberlo todo es morir y RENACER en la mente." Orochimaru sonrio y el Rubio de ahora en adelante empezaría a aprender todo de Orochimaru. ¿Como ser un Shinobi especial y único? ¿Cómo empezar a conocerlo todo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Todo lo responderá a su debido tiempo; desde ahora. Orochimaru dejo de ser padrino de Naruto y ahora será llamado Orochimaru-Sensei.

* * *

Después de una platica con Orochimaru, Naruto volvió a su casa a casi las altas horas de la noche donde Tsunade que estaba sentada en el sofá; fue a abrazarlo. "Naru-chan; ya no me asustes asi." Tsunade dijo entre lágrimas a lo que el rubio empezó a llorar con ella y la abrazo. "Okaa-chan; perdóname. No volveré a irme sin decirte donde estoy." El dijo y después de un momento Madre-hijo ambos fueron a dormir. Para su sorpresa; su mama decidio dormir junto a el abrazándolo ya que la casa se sentía muy sola sin su padre. Aunque han pasado cuatro años de ausencia de su padre; por alguna razón su mama tuvo algo duro el dia de hoy y ahora estaba aquí. Detrás de el; con las manos alrededor de su pecho y con la barbilla descansando en su cabeza. Jamás se había sentido tan cálido. Para su sorpresa su mama saco una cámara y tomo una foto. De la cámara salió una foto que era digna de tener su lugar en el álbum de la familia, guardándolo en una bolsa del mandil. Ambos durmiendo esperando al siguiente dia.

* * *

**Y este fue el capitulo 1; espero que les haya gustado, estaré subiendo constantemente los fines de semana. **

**¡Lean y Comenten! Apoyen a este necesitado de comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bueno Naruto-kun; dime ¿que vez aquí?" Orochimaru le mostro un tubo de ensayo con un gas amarillo dentro. "Un recipiente con algo adentro." El Senju respondió y Orochimaru sonrio. "Dime mas; descríbelo. Dime de que sirvieron esos números en la academia que hasta ahora sigues conservando en tus archivos." Orochimaru comento a lo que Naruto vio bien el recipiente que tenia varias medidas y el Príncipe se puso a pensar. "Mmm; será un recipiente con ciertas medidas donde pueden medirse líquidos." El comento y el Sannin tuvieron una sola duda. "Es una pregunta o una afirmación; ¿tienes seguridad en lo que afirmas o dudas?" El sannin pregunto a lo que Naruto después afirmo. "Es un recipiente donde se miden líquidos." El senju afirmo con seguridad en su tono de voz a lo que Orochimaru movió el recipiente. "Bueno Naruto-kun; lo que tienes frente a tus ojos es un tubo de ensayo. Dentro de este recipiente que esta tapado con un corcho; hay una sustancia en forma de vapor. Que si es inhalada; puede dormir a cualquiera si se esta cerca, la única manera de contrarrestar el efecto si se planea usar en enemigos es, tomando mucho Te ya que la cafeína contrarrestara los efectos de esta mezcla perfecta. A que vengo con esto; a que una típica cucaracha de alcantarilla solamente pensara que es un recipiente que no sirve mas que para hacer mediciones al igual que tu explicación; sin nada mas que agregar ni nada que lo haga peligroso. Las cucarachas solamente ven las kunai, todo aquello filoso y los Kekkei Genkai como algo peligroso. Cuando realmente hay cosas mucho mas peligrosas que esas tres." Orochimaru tomo un pequeño tubo de ensaye con un líquido verde menta y dejo el tubo con el gas amarillo. "Esto es conocimiento." Orochimaru recalco y lanzo el tubo de ensaye.

**¡BOOM!**

"El conocimiento es poder. Un tubo de ensaye con nitroglicerina liquida es suficiente para aniquilar completamente un shinobi de Nivel Jonin; dependiendo de que tan fuerte sea la formula será el resultado deseado." Orochimaru comento y miro al Senju que estaba sorprendido. "Grábalo en tu cabeza. Hatake Kakashi se graduó porque es la cucaracha más sucia de la maldita alcantarilla." El Sannin afirmo a lo que el Senju le ponía atención sin perder ningún detalle. "Ahora; escala ese árbol." Orochimaru señalo al árbol que estaba a las afueras del edificio del Departamento de Investigación y Análisis de Konoha. Por ahora Orochimaru era el único administrándolo y a cargo y nadie mas le ayudaba, cuando todos eran Shinobi muy útiles, el no tenia nadie que lo asistiera. Y no le interesaba, tenía mucho más orgullo que las cucarachas. Naruto obedeció las órdenes de su sensei y empezó a escalar el árbol.

"Para poder ser un Shinobi cuyo poder se basa en el conocimiento, se necesita saber, conocer y poder aplicar todo ejercicio que exista en el mundo de Control de Chakra." Orochimaru dijo mientras el Senju enfocando chakra a sus pies trato de escalar el árbol. En la primera vez solamente fueron cuatro pasos y callo. "Un shinobi trato de hacer un jutsu y sufrió una arritmia de chakra y termino con su carrera a los dieciocho años siendo Chunin. Ese es el destino de todas las cucarachas; pocas corren con la suerte." El respondió y sus afirmaciones eran poder para el chico de cabello negro que con mucha mas motivación tratando de controlar la cantidad que fluía en sus pies para escalar el árbol, siguió escalando. Cada vez más pasos.

Cuando Orochimaru llamo a una pausa el le empezó a decir muchas cosas. "Estas enojado por que tu padre te abandono y tu madre te pone poca atención. Cuando estas triste y solo, en lo único que puedes confiar es en ti mismo." El Sannin dijo y Naruto acerco su cabeza en curiosidad. "Haz vivido la mayoría de tu vida en soledad; ya que tu padre te abandono, tu hermana mayor Shizune abandono la casa y Tsunade ha estado muy ocupada con su embarazo que seguro te olvidara cuando nazca la niña; y si no me hubieras encontrado a mi no hubiera pasado nada. Aun asi; tu estilo de vida te ha mostrado que confiar en los demás es algo estúpido e iluso." Orochimaru dijo viendo que Naruto estaba poniendo atención y tenia una cara cabizbaja debido a la verdad que sus palabras tenian.

* * *

En la academia sus números seguían siendo altos; y para su sorpresa. En Shurikenjutsu y Senbon tenia el puntaje perfecto; todas las daba en el blanco. Algo que Hatake Kakashi jamás pudo igualarle al Senju que tenia la mirada perfecta. Si seguía a este paso se graduaría como el novato del año como ningún otro. Naruto estaba sentado debajo de un árbol comiendo su Bento cuando Obito llego. El era un huérfano del clan Uchiha por lo que el clan aun se encargaba de el. Tenia su apartamento pero no tenia lonche por lo que Obito que se convirtió en algo cercano se sentó junto a el y empezaron a comer. No tenía más amigos en la academia y no le importaba.

* * *

Dos años más tuvieron que pasar para que se graduara de la academia cuando todavía faltaría un año para que los demás se gradúen. Naruto siendo Genin decidio dedicarse de lleno a las enseñanzas de Orochimaru. Que después de todo un año de estudiar teoría y control de chakra; por fin empezaron a ir más allá de eso.

"Vez eso que esta ahí." Orochimaru dijo haciendo énfasis en una planta que estaba frente a el. Naruto iba a responder una planta cuando el Sannin le dio dos libros.

**Todo sobre Botánica**

**Acupuntura**

Antes de que el Senju pudiese responder Orochimaru levanto su mano. "Por lo que vi en tu puntaje de la academia; eres experto utilizando Senbon; algo que no es muy usual. Quiero que te olvides que aprendiste Shurikenjutsu y Bukijutsu con Kunai. Quiero que te concentres en las senbon y en la botánica. ¿Haz escuchado de Chiyo?" El pregunto y Naruto accedió; todas esas clases de historia al parecer por fin servían para algo. "Es una Kunoichi experta en el uso de venenos y también pionera del Kugutsu." El respondió y Orochimaru exclamo una sola cosa. "Perfecto; ya no necesito explicarte. Tienes libros que leer y cosas que aprender." El Sannin comento y el Senju salió del Departamento donde Orochimaru investigaba y se dirigió a su casa para seguir leyendo.

Su papa había comprado una gran casa lo suficiente para el; otros tres hermanitos y un gran terreno para hacer con el lo que cada quien quisiera. Al entrar a su cuarto fue recibido por su mama que estaba con su hermanita pequeña Mito en honor a la abuela de su mama. Su hermana tenia cabello plateado como su papa; pero en lo demás se podía decir que era igual que su mama. Mito apenas tenía un año de haber nacido asi que aun no podía caminar aun. "Ya llegue." Naruto anuncio a lo que Tsunade no podía responder ya que estaba muy ocupada con Mito; el fue a su cuarto y empezó a leer los libros. El de Botánica era un libro verde con el titulo; con unos doce centímetros de largo y diez dedos de ancho. Mientras que el libro de acupuntura era un libro negro con el titulo de la misma especialidad y el libro era del mismo largo del de botánica con ocho dedos de ancho.

* * *

Orochimaru estaba sentado cuando vio a Naruto entrar. "Oh Naruto-kun. Ven; necesito algo de ti." Orochimaru menciono y después de seguir al Sannin y tomar asiento. Orochimaru tomo del Senju el equivalente a un tubo de ensaye (Vacutainer) casi lleno. "Muchas gracias Naruto-kun. Te tengo un regalo." El Sannin le dio al rubio un rollo, eran ejercicios de control de chakra mucho mas complejos y tres Genjutsus.

**Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu**

**Genjutsu: Optico Enga**ñoso

**Rank: C-Rank**

**Se puede utilizar para engañar a otros pensando que están en un lugar cuando en realidad están en otro. **

**Magen: Niju Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu**

**Genjutsu: Doble Óptico Engañoso**

**Rank: B-Rank**

**Esta técnica crea una ilusión sobre otra ilusión que el usuario haiga creado. Cuando el enemigo quite la primera ilusión, no sabrán que están en otra. **

**Kinjutsu: Hametsu Tamashi no Jutsu**

**Kinjutsu: Perdición del Alma**

**Rank: S-Rank**

**Técnica que se enfoca en la mente y hace creer al objetivo que todo mundo es su enemigo.**

* * *

Naruto estaba parado en medio del campo de entrenamiento; seis arboles alrededor de el; cada árbol tenia pegado hombres hechos de cartón que el mismo fabrico; cada uno con diferentes puntos del cuerpo marcados. '3…2…' El pensó y lentamente sus manos fueron a donde se localizaban sus agujas.

'1…' El pensó y de inmediato desaparecio y aplico el Genjutsu de óptico engañoso; recubierto por el doble óptico engañoso. Lanzando ocho senbon a los primeros cuatro objetivos y al tener pies en superficie otras ocho; deshizo el Genjutsu para revelar que todas las senbon dieron en puntos importantes.

"Seis dieron en arterias y las otras dieron en venas y músculos." El mismo comento después de analizar cada hombrecillo de cartón.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el segundo capitulo **

**Ahora que esto termino voy a responder a los reviews que me han puesto; muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus comentarios me hacen mejorar como escritor y fan que soy. **

**Loquin: **_**Naruto Uzumaki si existirá en el futuro; pero por ahora estamos en la parte de la historia donde Senju Sakya Naruto es el personaje de esta particular historia, el hijo perdido de Tsunade y Jiraiya; si bien decidí hacer esto porque ya hay muchos fanfics donde ponen que Minato es hijo de ambos con realmente pocas referencias o ideas sobre eso. A cambio, yo decidí hacer toda una historia de lo que seria un hijo de un Jiraiya que siendo el hombre ocupado y espía tuvo que abandonar a su hijo y a su esposa para intermediar en la guerra y cuya herencia es valiosa y una Tsunade que si bien enfrenta su realidad y apoya la idea de tener familia y dejar todo dolor atrás. Gracias por tu comentario y apoyo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto quedo en un equipo de Genin; para su sorpresa. Quedo junto a Shiranui Genma y Might Guy; su sensei era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Kagami. Uno de los pocos Uchiha en tener la voluntad del fuego en ellos. Kagami era un hombre dedicado que a sus tres alumnos les enseñaba por igual. Para que esto ocurriera el Senju se tuvo que esperar dos años mas donde ahí aprendió a usar la acupuntura con eficiencia. Tal eficiencia lo llevo a utilizar diferentes tipos de agujas.

Estando en combate cuerpo-a-cuerpo; Taijutsu para ser precisos. Utilizaba agujas; cada una iba en diferentes lugares. Unas eran para a carótida y otras eran para una arteria detrás de la nuca. Las últimas eran las mortales y las segundas no tanto. Estas agujas las conservaba en sus muñecas; cada aguja tenia diferentes colores.

La Azul era para hacer a los contrincantes dormir y se usa en la carótida.

La roja para inmovilizar manos, pies y dedos de los enemigos se usa en la arteria detrás de la nuca.

La morada para dejar a la victima en un estado de mareo y confusión; mucho mas eficaz al utilizarse junto a un Genjutsu se usa en la carótida.

La negra para matar lentamente a una persona; sus efectos pueden confundirse con la roja y se usa detrás de la nuca.

Su estilo de Taijutsu no es refinado ni tampoco viene del suyo; era el original de la academia con cosas que agrego y quito para poder hacer mas eficientes el uso de agujas de combate cuerpo-a-cuerpo. Y cuando son objetivos a distancia; utiliza otro tipo de agujas, lo mismo ocurre cuando es acupuntura medicinal.

.

"_Me llamo Uchiha Kagami y seré su Sensei; hasta que sean Chunin. Y aun asi seguirán siendo mis estudiantes para mi." El Uchiha respondió y sus tres alumnos lo siguieron mirando. "Del examen que les di de buscarme pelear contra cada uno de mis clones vi ciertas habilidades en ustedes que los hace únicos. Senju Naruto es un especialista en Genjutsu y Acupuntura; mientras que Shiranui Genma es prominente en el uso de Katon Jutsu y el Hiken, Maito Gai tiene mucho talento con el Taijutsu." El Uchiha dijo y haciendo tres clones; a cada uno de sus aprendices los envió con los clones para poder enseñarles lo que seguía. _

.

Si bien Kagami-sensei no era una persona tan conocedora de la acupuntura; sabia mucho sobre Genjutsu. Y le dijo a Naruto que podía aprender otros Genjutsu; dándole uno que hizo al Hokage famoso.

El **Kokuangyo no Jutsu. **

Después de entrenar los Genjutsu, decidio ir con su Sensei Orochimaru que sonrio y vio que Naruto en un año progreso mucho. "Haz progresado mucho en estos años Naruto-kun. Tal progreso te llevo a utilizar senbon especiales durante el Taijutsu y aun en tu estuche conservas más senbon divididas para cada necesidad. Y eso no es todo; también aprendiste a hacer pócimas hechas de plantas; esas las conservas en un rollo que esta sellado en tu antebrazo derecho. Haz visto mis expectativas Naruto hasta ahora Naruto. Es tiempo de llevarte al siguiente nivel, este requerirá más atención de mi parte y más cooperación de tu parte. Ven; acompáñame." El sannin de dio al chico una bata blanca de laboratorio que con gusto se la puso sobre su atuendo que no ha cambiado en nada.

Ambos entraron a lo que parecía ser un laboratorio; que estaba lleno de tantas maravillas y con solamente Orochimaru en el funcionaba a la perfección. "Naruto-kun; te presento el laboratorio del Departamento de Investigación y Análisis de la aldea de la hoja. La perfección en las manos de aquellos que saben que el conocimiento es poder." Orochimaru sonrio y empezó a decir su lección.

"Ya te haz impartido en las ciencias de la naturaleza. Conociendo la flora de la nación e inclusive de mis viajes te he introducido a la flora de otras partes que; por suerte tengo algunas conservadas en el jardín botánico de este departamento para uso de investigación y propio de los miembros." Orochimaru dijo y siguió caminando. Al parar mostro a Naruto como un líquido transparente agregando unas cuantas bolitas de cobre cambiaba a un líquido verde y el tubo de ensaye estaba algo caliente.

"Llego el tiempo que conozcas las maravillas de la Investigación Biológica y Química." Orochimaru mostro a un tubo de ensayo con sangre y un microscopio. "Con la debida tinción; puedo analizar tus glóbulos blancos y glóbulos rojos." Orochimaru menciono y siguió adelante. "Y en el pizarrón tienes tantas cosas; desde cálculos hasta deducciones." El Sannin paro y miro al senju que estaba sorprendido. "Ven sígueme." Orochimaru lo llevo a un campo de entrenamiento.

"Jiraiya originalmente iba a aprender las técnicas de este rollo. Pero al parecer decidio perfeccionar su Sennin Modo en vez de aprender estas técnicas. Y también; te dejo aquí dos rollos. Acuérdate de los riesgos que vienen cada vez de hacer un Ninjutsu y los cuidados que se deben de hacer Naruto-kun." El Sannin dijo y se marcho para continuar con su investigación a la sangre del Senju. Teniendo aun poco pero suficiente ADN del Shodaime Hokage; pudo sacar la conclusión que ambos tenian casi un similar código Genético; por lo que era 99.9% probable de que el chico cuyos ojos cambian constantemente tuviera el Mokuton del primer Hokage.

Y eso no era todo; también el Sannin detecto rastros muy notables de Uchiha; no tan predominantes como el senju pero aun asi notables que daba alguna probabilidad de que el senju pudiese también mostrar el Sharingan; si coincide, entonces el rubio con su manipulación perfecta de Chakra podía ser prácticamente un Experto en Genjutsu. Sin nadie que lo pueda superar; excepto alguien innato del Clan Uchiha. Pero eso seria raro; y mas cuando el vejete de Danzo esta planeando erradicar a los Uchiha y tener una mano completa de ellos. Ya que en la guerra Konoha se ha dado cuenta que información de futuros movimientos de la aldea era hablada con otras aldeas; información que solamente clanes de la hoja sabían. Sometiendo a todos los lideres de clanes al polígrafo; Fugaku no salió tan bien. Por lo que la tensión en la aldea se hizo mucha más. Un Uchiha tendrá que masacrarlos y solamente había un Uchiha con suficiente poder, habilidad y confianza para ejecutar dicha misión.

Uchiha Kagami

'Sera una lastima.' El Sannin pensó mientras veía al chico leer; el Sannin pensó que tanto se ha convertido el rubio para el. De la noche a la mañana enseñarle todo y mucho mas de lo que sabia para hacerlo el mejor de los mejores; su primer y único aprendiz hasta ahora (1).

.

El Tercer Hokage estaba reunido con sus amigos y consejeros.

Homura Mitokado; Utanane Koharu Shimura Danzo. "Ha llegado la hora Sarutobi; los Uchiha han puesto información a las otras naciones a u precio. Las vidas de la aldea están en peligro." El respondió y Kagami entro a la oficina. "Uchiha Kagami; tenemos una misión de Rango-SS para ti. Desde ahora entablaras una relación cercana con Uchiha Fugaku para saber todo lo que tiene entre manos. Nos informaras y cuando llegue y si la situación lo requiere. Konoha actuara debidamente." El tercer Hokage le dio un rollo negro a Kagami que con una breve reverencia se marcho.

'Fugaku…que has hecho de todos.' Eso fue todo lo que pensó antes de salir de la torre Hokage.

**Lamento por el capitulo corto; jeje pero quise dejar en suspenso todo. **

**(1)= Orochimaru no ha salido de la aldea de la hoja desde que mataron a Hanzo y no ha tenido ningún experimento con nadie por lo que Yamato no existe. En este mundo será un civil normal. **

**Los consejeros del Hokage tienen la misma edad que el. **

**Uchiha Kagami tiene Cuatro años menos que el Hokage. **

**Naruto tiene actualmente Diez; junto con Kakashi, Shiranui y los demás de su generación. **

.


	5. Chapter 5

"Toma esto diariamente Naruto; tiene nutrientes altamente concentrados para tu crecimiento. Con las maneras Hebi; seras un ninja excepcional." Orochimaru respondió y el Sannin sabía que el chico seria alguien grande. Debido a la tercera Guerra ninja que estaba en su apogeo, había una creciente duda si habría exámenes Chunin y el numero de misiones de rango-C, B y A se triplicarían por lo que equipos Genin tendrían que hacer estas misiones.

"Naruto; de ahora en adelante no te podre ver tan seguido. Sigue con la alimentación y sigue entrenando. Cuando te vea; te enseñare más." Orochimaru le dijo a su aprendiz que lo miraba con algo de preocupación; Orochimaru fue ofrecido un lugar en Raíz por Danzo; su sensei Hiruzen quería que viera de cerca lo que el hombre hace y tratar de escribirlo en un diario. Orochimaru siendo un hombre ordenado; desde que fue Jonin tuvo un diario. Pero dejando eso atrás; El chico de cabello negro erizado se quedo en el laboratorio y vio a su sensei irse.

* * *

Los tiempos eran difíciles. Kagami Uchiha se encontraba con su equipo de Genin frente al Tercer Hokage que estaba fumando de su pipa.

"Tenemos una misión de Rango-C para ustedes. Takigakure esta planeando aliarse con la aldea de la hoja y esta pidiendo que escoltemos al embajador a esta aldea." El Tercer Hokage le dio el rollo a Kagami y Minato Namikaze junto con el Uchiha empezaron a leer el rollo.

Kakashi, Rin, Obito Genma y Gai estaban platicando; mientras que el Senju estaba sentado viendo a sus compañeros de equipo platicar, no era su problema socializar pero. No le gustaría platicar con la cucaracha del Hatake. "Oi, Naruto. ¿Que te pasa?" Uchiha Obito, uno de los pocos amigos diría el único amigo del Senju se acerco a el y se sentó junto a el. "Oh, estaba pensando. Es muy raro que Takigakure quiera la alianza cuando no hemos escuchado nada de ella." El respondió y Obito se quedo callado. "Pero dime; ¿como van las cosas con Rin?" El pregunto y Obito estaba algo estremecido. "Sigue persiguiendo a Kakashi. Cuando fue nombrado Jonin ella quería celebrarlo. Yo-." El quiso decir a lo que el chico de cabello negro puso una mano en su hombro. "Obito; a mi también me gustan dos personas, pero se que ninguna de ellas jamás me pondrá atención. Decidí entonces ignorar el tema de las chicas y dedicarme a hacerme poderoso y defenderme de cualquier adversidad. Deberías hacer lo mismo Obito." El respondió y el Uchiha se quedo serio por un momento. "Hubo algo que Orochimaru-Shisho me dijo y lo compartiré contigo. Cuando una chica madura; esta busca a alguien poderoso, independiente y capaz de cuidarse solo. Uno con el cual ella al estar en su presencia sienta seguridad." El respondió y Obito absorbía todo lo que su sabio amigo decía. Naruto gracias al esfuerzo continúo del mismo y de su Shisho; era el chico más alto de su generación. A su corta edad de diez su estatura era de 1.579 metros a diferencia de Morino Ibiki y sus 1.556 metros. Pero el lo que ha hecho es simple esfuerzo y dedicación que desde sus cuatro años en conjunto con su Shisho ha decidio dejar cualquier cosa atrás para ser el mejor.

Su relación con su madre también era una de las relaciones mas fuertes que tiene en su vida; estando al par con la de el y Orochimaru. Su madre sabiendo su control de Chakra ella decidio empezar a enseñarle el arte de la sanación. Claro, por supuesto ella no sabia de sus habilidades. Partiendo de la aldea de la hoja hacia el norte, tardaron un dia promedio para llegar a Takigakure. Para la sorpresa de todos al entrar vieron que el embajador estaba listo para irse escoltado por sus fieles shinobi.

Fue cuando una explosión causo la sorpresa de los shinobi de la hoja.

"Bakuhatsu no Gari." Uchiha Kagami afirmo el nombre y de inmediato en los arboles se vio al menos tres pelotones de cincuenta shinobi de Iwagakure cada uno. "Takigakure; han deshonrado la alianza entre su nación e Iwagakure uniéndose con el enemigo. Por eso; morirán." Con eso dicho; en el bosque de inmediato apareció el Gobi que empezó a hacer un Bijuudama que iba a ser directamente dirigido a Takigakure.

Los Shinobi decidieron atacar y Minato y Kagami decidieron interferir. "Estilo Tierra: Golpe de Roca." Tres Jonin fueron contra Namikaze Minato; este fue golpeado por el Jutsu y fue golpeado contra un árbol. Uchiha Kagami decidio emplear el uso del Kotoamatsukami, del Tsukuyomi y del Amaterasu para terminar con los enemigos mas rápido. No era un secreto que Uchiha Kagami haya obtenido el Mangekyo Sharingan siendo el tercero en la historia. De inmediato gracias a Kagami los ciento cincuenta se bajaron a Cincuenta.

Haciendo un clon, Minato empezó a hacer el jutsu que ha estado creando. "¡RASENGAN!" El rubio Namikaze exclamo y con la osada técnica mato a uno de los pocos Shinobi que quedaban. Con una sonrisa; el rubio estaba realizado de que su técnica funcionaba. "¡GAMAYUDAN!" Los pocos que quedaban fueron empapados en aceite. "Estilo Fuego: Fuego del Sabio del Kakkhara." Y con un sello de tigre las llamas fueron lanzadas hacia los shinobi que fueron quemados rápidamente debido al aceite con el que fueron empapados.

"Minato; tenemos que actuar rápidamente; el Gobi utilizara el Bijuudama en contra de Takigakure." El respondió y el Rubio Namikaze sabia que su conocimiento en Fuinjutsu no era el mejor. "Llamaron a una Uzumaki." La voz de una mujer se revelo a Uzumaki Kushina; ella venia con su equipo de ANBU, aun no estando lista para un equipo de Genin. Acercándose al Sapo Sabio y al rubio Namikaze. "Kagami-sama." Un ANBU se arrodillo frente al que es considerado por algunos Uchiha; la segunda venida del Madara Uchiha debido a su Mangekyo Sharingan y su conocimiento en amplias artes del shinobi. "No necesita arrodillarse. Estamos en mismo rango." El dijo y la Uzumaki empezó a platicar con ambos hombres. "Necesitamos sellar al Gobi en una persona, por suerte El Yonbi y el Gobi requieren un Jinchuuriki y este no necesita ser recién nacido para ser sellado." El Sabio de los Sapos menciono y entonces Kushina tuvo una idea. "Puedo usar mis cadenas de Chakra para encadenar a la bestia pero necesitaremos una técnica que usando chakra pueda llevar a la bestia al sello del Jinchuuriki. Como es el Gobi; planeo usar un sello de doble tetragrama que será suficiente. Podemos usar el Método de Sellado de Trigrama este invocaría a un espíritu poderoso para poder sellar al Gobi mientras yo dibujo el doble tetragrama." Ella respondió y decidieron hacerlo. "¿Pero a quien?" Kushina pregunto y Uchiha Kagami eligió de inmediato al hijo de Jiraiya; el sabio se quedo sorprendido. "¿Por que mi hijo Kagami?" Jiraiya pregunto y Kagami fue lógico. "Tu hijo es un Senju; dado a su historia con las bestias con cola, puede que el chico pueda sacar el poder de la bestia." El respondió y Jiraiya asintiendo con el Uchiha fueron con el chico.

Naruto y los otros Genin estaban algo tensos al poder escuchar los pasos del Gobi, atemorizados se podría decir. Fe cuando Kagami llego y pidió a Naruto un momento de su tiempo para platicar. Cuando el Gobi iba a disparar su Bijuudama este fue capturado por la combinación de Kagami, Minato y Jiraiya que de inmediato con las palmas de sus manos en el piso. "Estilo Sellado: Sello de Trigramas." Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo y el Gobi fue encerrado en un Triangulo etéreo de color purpura y el espíritu de un monje apareció. En su mano derecha había un rosario; cuando su mano golpeo en el torso del Gobi, este empezó a rugir en desesperación y trato de usar sus cuernos para dañar la barrera triangular solamente para ver que no podía.

Kushina termino de hacer el sello de cuatro símbolos y de inmediato la mano del monje salió del torso del Gobi y con su mano venia el chakra del Gobi; su torso se impacto justamente sobre el sello de cuatro símbolos y el Gobi fue absorbido adentro del sello. Con el Gobi sellado en un Jinchuuriki y Takigakure fuera de peligro, el líder de la aldea salió y agradeció personalmente a los encargados del sellado. En las manos de Kagami estaba un Naruto inconsciente. "Permítame acompañarlos a su regreso." El Lider de la aldea fue escoltado por dos Jonin de su aldea y con los genins siguiendo algo callados; estos tardaron un dia en llegar a la aldea de la Hoja y reportar con el Hokage lo ocurrido.

Tsunade se acerco a su hijo que había despertado de su descanso. "Madre." El respondió y Tsunade abrazo a su hijo. "Hijo pensé que morirías." Ella respondió y el chico de cabello negro erizado sonrio a su madre y dijo que todo estaba bien.

Fue cuando Orochimaru entro al cuarto; Tsunade estaba algo sorprendida y seria de ver a su compañero aquí. "Orochimaru. ¿Que te trae por aquí?" Ella pregunto y Naruto sonrio. "Orochimaru-Shisho." El chico dijo y fue a abrazar a su maestro. "Oh Naruto-kun. Escuche lo que ocurrió en tu misión a Takigakure y estoy orgulloso de ti." El Sannin dijo y el Senju se sorprendio. "Tsunade-chan; es bueno verte. Naruto, veras. Cuando la bestia de cinco colas quiso destruir Takigakure. Uzumaki Kushina tuvo la idea de hacerte el Jinchuuriki del Gobi. Veras; las bestias con cola son entidades compuestas de chakra que tomaron forma de bestias con cola. Estas son selladas en personas que son llamadas Jinchuuriki, personas que aprenden a controlar estas bestias y son Shinobi's excepcionales. ¿No te haz encontrado con ella?" Orochimaru pregunto y el rubio con un no fue lo que el sannin escucho. "Bueno; tus habilidades requieren control de chakra excepcional. Asi que no podemos dejar esas habilidades decaer. Asi que cuando estés listo empezaremos con un repaso universal de todos los ejercicios de control de chakra que sabes y después iremos a los Genjutsu." Orochimaru respondió y el senju accedió. "Orochimaru-Shisho, Okaa-chan; siento dolor en mi ojo y estoy empezando a ver algo borroso." El dijo y ambos sannin se acercaron al chico para checar sus ojos. "Naruto; trata de enfocar chakra en tus ojos, trata de cerrar tus ojos…enfocar chakra en ellos y abrirlos." El Sannin teorizo y el senju trato de hacer lo que su Shisho le comando.

Cerrando sus ojos, era fácil decirlo pero era difícil hacerlo. Se sentía algo mareado, fue cuando sintió algo de calor en su estomago. Y de inmediato trato de sentir su chakra y enfocar todo en sus ojos…en su mente haciendo el mantra 'Chakra a mis ojos.' Una y otra vez hasta que sintiera que era suficiente abrió sus ojos para sorprenderse.

Su se tiño a negro, blanco y azul. Todo su alrededor era negro pero su sensei era delineado con blanco y tenia bolas azules que conectaban a otras bolas a través de tubos. Su visión podía ver todo el cuarto cuando normalmente la visión de un humano solamente es limitada a los 180 grados no a los 360 completos como ahora. Algo esta mal con el, algo esta muy mal.

Orochimaru y Tsunade vieron como el Sharingan del hico estaba activado no estaba aun maduro pero era algo. Cansado por esto cayo inconsciente y apareció en un campo de pasto, y mas allá había un bosque. Podía ver a cierta distancia un lago. **"Bienvenido a tu mente."** Una voz algo grave pero no tan malvada dijo y Naruto volteo detrás de el para ver al Gobi. Sorprendiéndose al tener la cabeza de dicho demonio muy cerca de el, el se tropezó y cayo sentado en el pasto. **"Como ves, ahora estoy sellado en ti. Mi anterior Jinchuuriki era un genin al igual que tu; pero fue llevado con este batallón y fue asesinado a propósito y utilizaron un jutsu para hipnotizarme y hacerme destruir el bosque y terminar atacando a Takigakure."** El Gobi es un caballo blanco pero con una cabeza de delfín. Con dos cuernos largos y muy puntiagudos y frente a esos dos había otros tres más pequeños; las puntas de sus pies, cuernos y colas eran de un color crema. Debajo de sus ojos color verde océano pero más obscuro tiene marcas rojas. "No te preocupes; am…Takigakure no fue destruido." El chico de cabello negro respondió a lo que el Biju quedo mas tranquilo. **"Mi nombre es Kokuo."** El Gobi respondió y el senju asintió. "¿Cómo regreso?" El pregunto y Kokuo miro a su alrededor. **"Solamente cierras tus ojos aquí y después de poco tiempo ya estas aquí, no es tan difícil." ** El Biju respondió y el Senju cerro sus ojos para verse de nuevo en el hospital. Su madre embarazada y que en cualquier momento pudiera dar a luz, de inmediato fue a checar a su hijo y después de confirmar que todo estaba bien. Paso tiempo para que el pudiera recuperarse y regresar a su equipo, de hecho. Obito lo había invitado a una reunión que harían todos los genins para celebrar el ascenso que obtuvo Ibiki a Chunin.

Vistiendo una playera sin mangas, pantalones shinobi y sandalias shinobi el fue a donde Obito dijo que todos se reunirían. Al entrar al Buffet-Restaurante Obito lo saludo y lo llevo a donde estaban todos. No era sorpresa que todos convivieran en sana harmonía. "Bueno Obito; y dime. ¿Como te ha ido?" El pregunto interesado y el Uchiha le respondió que en su equipo Minato-sensei era cool y que le enseñaba a todos pero mostraba un pequeño favoritismo por Kakashi viendo que a veces lo acompañaba a su apartamento y que le enseño su jutsu; el Rasengan. "No te sorprendas amigo; mi padre jamás me ha hablado para nada. Ni siquiera para preguntarme como estoy." El respondió sin nada y después una camarera vino en donde ambos genins estaban sentados en una mesa aparte hablando. "¿Les gustaría algo de tomar?" La mesera pregunto y el senju se dirigió al Uchiha. "Sake tibio." El dijo y la sirvienta se marcho.

Si bien Orochimaru le mostro las propiedades químicas de las bebidas alcohólicas, el Etanol. Naruto no era adicto al sake ni tampoco acostumbra beberlo ya que aparte que no le da interés…los efectos que da después de la alta ingesta son…algo horripilantes. Lo mismo ocurre con las bebidas tradicionales, usualmente eran de frutas y al conservarlas cierto tiempo automáticamente se hacia solo el etanol, un hidrocarburo.

Si bien, en la otra mesa que tenía otras mesas pegadas donde festejaban a Ibiki, todos comenzaron a tener sus propias laticas. Entre las pláticas estaban Anko la hija de Orochimaru, Kurenai, Rin y Uzuki Yugao. Usualmente las chicas a su edad eran fanes de alguien en particular o simplemente llevaban la vida en paz. "Dinos Rin; ¿como te ha ido con Kakashi?" Kurenai le pregunto a la kunoichi del equipo Minato a lo que solamente sonrojo. "P-pues, estoy tratando aun." Rin comento y Yugao hablo con Anko. "Oye; tu conoces al aprendiz de tu padre." Yugao respondió a lo que la hija d Orochimaru se sorprendio. "Aprendiz, mi papa. Por lo que he escuchado de el, no quiere tomar a nadie como aprendiz." Ella respondió y fue cuando Yugao dijo de rumores que Orochimaru tenia un aprendiz al que le esta enseñando todo lo que sabe. "¿Y quien es?" La Mitarashi pregunto y Yugao se extraño y dijo que no conocía quien pero sabía el rumor.

"Y dime; ¿que se siente que uno de los Sannin sea tu maestro?" Obito pregunto a lo que el senju solamente suspiro. "Pues, no va tan mal pero últimamente ha estado muy ocupado. Supongo que ha de estar partiendo de lugar en lugar." El respondió y después de levantarse puso una mano en el hombro de Obito. "Obito; no se como ocurrió pero. Active el Sharingan." El dijo y el Uchiha se sorprendio. "¿Como lo hiciste?" El pregunto y el solo sonrio el miro a Obito de nuevo. "Obito; tienes a algún ser querido que sientas la necesidad de proteger." El respondió a lo que el Uchiha al imaginarse a Rin y por un breve momento al bastardo de Kakashi asintió. "Bueno; el momento vendrá cuando un ser querido será herido y sientas la necesidad de protegerlo. El sharingan se activara en ese momento para ayudarte. Oh y otra cosa Obito." El dijo y el Uchiha miro a su casi mejor amigo, muy sabio. "Nunca encomiendes a alguien a proteger a tus seres queridos; hazlo tu solamente tu y nadie mas." El respondió y se marcho de la fiesta y el sake fue traído cuando el ya había cruzado mas allá de la salida. Dejando a Obito muy pensativo.

Naruto se marcho de su casa para ver a su sensei Orochimaru. "¿Estas listo para entrenar Naruto-kun? ¿Y volver a aprender lo que aprendiste? Todo." El Sannin pregunto a lo que el rubio asintió y se marcho con su sensei a uno de sus laboratorios para empezar la impartición teórica.

**Y aquí termina este cuarto capitulo, tengo mi vigor renovado y al menos para este entonces ya tendre hasta el capitulo seis o inclusive mas, bueno. Lamento el no haber posteado la semana pasada pero andube un poco ocupado. **


End file.
